Brian's war
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary Brian was put in a war with his friends, but it ends up a tragedy when Lisa gets shot dead. Transcript (The episode opens with Brian driving to the sign up shop in border-town falls. He is then seen writing a letter about a war, and drives back to Quahog preparing) (Scene switches to Pops's house) Brian: velveteen war is coming a way, people! Mordecai: please help us Rigby: yeah, why SHOULD we go to this dumb war anyway? Brian: the whole entire city is in this war, even Mickey Mouse! Lisa: stupid war, stupid velveteen! Stewie: let's all have fun (Scene switches to the park in ruins) Marge: oh my! I think we should skip the war Gene: (off-screen) hey, losers, (on-screen) not today! Benson: run! (Everyone runs as a bomb is targeted at them) Homer: Lisa was right! The war is stupid! Marge: we're losing the war! Mordecai: all thanks to Brian Homer: where is Lisa anyway? Mordecai: I don't know! (Scene switches to 742 evergreen terrace, with Lisa running in) Lisa: no one can find me here! (The coffee bean and his translator enter in with a gun) Coffee bean: Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee, Coffee Translator: shame to let you die, Lisa (The gun releases a bullet, which is going towards Lisa) Lisa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (Scene switches to Quahog) Brian: These remains of our town were great Peter: die, die, die! (An explosion was heard as Homer goes in) Homer: let's hide! Brian: good idea! Peter: no dogs allowed! Brian: traitors Marge: the war need's to be done Homer: but we can't do it! Brian: yes we can, because we believed on our souls, and you turned them down. The torture they put on you has gone on waste. I say we fight, we fight for the park, and our lives! Everyone: YEAH!!!!!! Marge: you go on while I look for Lisa! Brian: okay! (Scene switches to 742 evergreen terrace) Marge: Lisa, Lisa, where are you!? (Marge sees Lisa lie dead on the floor) Marge: (gasps) Lisa. Coffee bean! Translator! I need a hospital! (Scene switches to hospital) Mordecai: Marge, is Lisa going to be okay? Marge: I'm sure and besides, this is the best hospital in Springfield, she'll be fixed in no time at all! (Doctor Hibbert walks in) Skips: doctor, how was Lisa? Bugs: is she going to be okay? Hibbert: I'm terribly sorry, but you left the body long. I don't know how longer Lisa has, but now, you need to say goodbye (Everyone is in a terrible shock as they heard the news and enter in) Marge: oh my god, Lisa no! Rigby: I can't believe it, your really Thomas: Lisa, if you can hear me, tell everyone up at heaven that, I loved your brother Bart: what did you say? Benson: yeah Thomas, what did you say? Lisa: uh...uh Marge: you guys, I think Lisa's saying something Lisa: You've given me the greatest life a girl could ever have, I love all of you (Lisa dies) Hibbert: I'm sorry, she's gone Bart: Holy crap, she's.. Mordecai: Yes, Bart. I'm afraid...I'm afraid our Lisa is dead (Everyone crys over Lisa as they huddle on her corpse) (Scene switches to Muscle man's trailer) Marge: they stopped the war for Lisa's funeral Mordecai: I just hope that where she is now, she'll creep around us on our sleep to grave Homer: hear hear Marge: THANKS A LOT, BRIAN!!!!!! Brian: sorry Marge: we're going tomorrow (Scene switches to the Springfield funereal home) Marge: I thank you all for coming, I bet Homer would like to say a few words Homer: thanks Marge. Lisa Isn't just my first daughter, she was my good girl. She was smart, loyal and, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'll miss her so and so Marge: we're all gonna miss her, homie, we're all gonna miss her so much (Everyone crys) (Scene switches to the cemetery as the Simpsons crowd around on Lisa's grave and as Margaret puts on one more flower on it) (Scene switches to the kitchen as Marge prepares dinner) Marge: oh my god, I almost served Lisa again. I can't believe she's been gone for an entire month. I guess to stop our troubles is, to get a replacement Homer: to the orphanage (Scene switches to the Springfield orphanage) Marge: hi, we're looking for a smart, loyal, 10 year old girl Nun: sorry, we have one left, her name is Selma. Selma: hi Marge: we'll take her! (The Simpsons and Selma walk out the door as the episode ends) Category:Crossovers